metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
D6 (Location)
D6 (also written as D-6, ru: Д-6), also referred to as Metro 2, is a desolate top secret government/military facility, featured towards the later part of Metro 2033, and is prominently featured in Metro Last Light. A focal point of the game plot, it is in this sealed facility that Artyom must aid his companions in finding and arming the missile launching facilities outside Moscow, necessary to strike at the dark ones. Overview Located deep underground, D6 is a massive bunker-like facility whose access routes are well-hidden in the Metro, and whose existence is regarded as something of a legend among the underground dwellers. Information found at the Lenin Library allow Artyom, Miller and a group of Rangers, each with their own specialty, to reach one of such entrances, located near Kievskaya Station. It could be presumed that said accesses are roughly similar to each other, consisting of massive airlocks concealing rooms used for storing machinery and spare equipment, gradually leading further underground, to what appears to be the remains of an old mine-shaft. Even deeper are the only known ways to the facility itself, automated monorails which lead directly to D6 via tunnels separated from the metro. D6 itself is an enormous installation centered around a very large central shaft, which houses the monorails and the control station that directs electricity through the facility. A huge cylindrical shaft in the middle of the room leads further down through a number of smaller lifts, to a floor where the primary control room of the installation is located, and where the military installations of Moscow can be accessed and checked. The floor below is sealed off, save for its outer corridor and another lift, which leads to the deepest part of the facility, where its nuclear reactor and main generators lie. Massive sealed doors on all the floors of D6 apparently lead to unknown parts of the facility, including huge storage rooms filled with military hardware - tanks and other armor, missile launchers, including what appear to be "Topol-M'" Mobile Intercontinental Ballistic Missile units, huge stashes of ammunition and weapons, and so on. When Artyom and his group reach D6, the facility is sealed off and in a state of complete abandonment, its main facility filled with toxic gases, requiring the use of a gas mask, and completely lacks electricity. After a brief struggle with the main control station, Vladimir manages to reactivate the barest minimum to allow Artyom to manually reactivate the air filters and pump out the toxic air, which allows a complete restart of the main electric systems, including the control room of the lower floor. Unfortunately, the back-up generators run dry soon after, and Artyom and Miller are forced to travel to the deepest bowels of the facility, which are flooded and infested by strange amoeba-like creatures, with a very huge specimen hindering access to the reactor. Artyom is forced to reactivate the nuclear reactor manually, during which the massive growth attacks him with a tentacle-like whip. After successfully reactivating it, the creature appears exhausted and dying, and Miller comments that after killing the Dark Ones, more Rangers will come to the area and 'finish the job'. D6 is only mentioned once in the novel, as Artyom doesn't visit it. Instead, Melnik a group of commando Stalkers and Anton go instead to start up the guided missiles. Metro Last Light D6 plays a pivotal role in Metro Last Light. One year after the destruction of the Dark Ones, the Rangers have taken and fortified the military complex. It is the first location in which Artyom starts his mission. It also serves as his 'second home' after Exhibition. In this time, D6 became revered in the metro as a place of wonder - where advanced technological miracles would soon be unearthed, that would save the people of the metro. Inside, however, appeared to only be more weapons to wage war with - and eventually an enemy thought dead. At this time of quieting disappointment, and unknown to the Rangers, a Red Army operative managed to sneak away with several biological weapons that General Korbut planned to use to bloodlessly conquer the whole metro. Despite all attempts to stop the Red Line and reveal the Communist plot, the Rangers fail to stop Korbut's plans to steal all the samples of the virus from D6. A massive battle for D6, and the climax of Metro Last Light, has the Rangers of the Order and the Red Army warring on the platform, culminating in the inevitable loss of the Rangers. Battered and unable to fight the sheer number of enemies, Miller and Artyom execute a fail-safe contingency that will destroy D6 (with everyone in it) in order to save the metro from Korbut. The plan succeeds, or fails in the genuinely good way, depending on the Artyom's actions along the journey of the game. If the plan worked, as according to the standard, C'est La Vie ending, D6 is destroyed, with all the Rangers, including Artyom, deemed martyrs for the metro. If the plan fails, it is because moments before Artyom is about to turn the switch of the detonator - the baby Dark One phases into view and stops Artyom, letting him know that he has returned with his kin, the hibernating Dark Ones mentioned briefly before the battle, to save them. In this ending, D6 and the Rangers are saved, along with the entire metro. Trivia * Given the desolated state of the facility, it could be speculated that it was abandoned and sealed soon after the Great War of 2013. It is left to speculation, however, as to why its main room was filled with noxious gases, being that the facility was so deep underground and shielded from radiation (however, these gasses may have been produced by the amoebas and biomass). It is also unknown what exactly the amoebas are, found in the lower parts of D6 - these may possibly being some kind of biological weaponry that mutated during the twenty years the facility was sealed, or it could be the horribly mutated biological matter of those who were trapped in the facility. * D6 takes its name-acronym from a secret line of the real Moscow Metro (sometimes referred to as Metro-2), which is said to connect critical institutions of the city (such as the Lubyanka and the Kremlin) and whose very existence is unclear and subject of speculation. Also, one of its accesses is said to be located under the Moscow State Library - which Artyom has to traverse in his quest. * Both "D-6" and "Д-6" variants of the name are used in the game. It is justified as the cursive form of capital Д letter in Cyrillic alphabet looks like Latin D as the printed version is not comfortable enough to be written quickly. * Inside the D6 control, many Metro 2033 novels can be found. Category:Locations